Winnie the Pooh Goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Winnie the Pooh Goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. The Prologue (One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Lincoln and his sisters arrived at Piglet's house getting ready to scare Pooh and the gang…) *'Lincoln:' Well this is it. Piglet's House. *'Leni:' Totes! I can't believe we're spending Pooh for Halloween this year! *'Lynn:' Yeah, I also can't wait to see of the faces when we scare them. *'Luan:' As R.L. Stine would say. Viewer beware, you're in for a scare. *'Louds:' (moans) *'Lucy:' Let's just get this over with. *'The Louds':' (knocking the door) Trick or Treat! (The door opened showing Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger in their Halloween masks.) *'Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger:' Boo! (The Louds blinked in silence until they burst out of laughing.) *'Tigger:' Would you look at that. We frightened them so much, they forgot to scream. Whoo-hoo-hoo *'Winnie the Pooh:' Oh, bother. I don't think we frightened them, Piglet. *'Piglet:' Oh, dear. Didn't we scare you at all, Lincoln? *'Lincoln:' Maybe just a little bit. *'Lucy:' Not me at all. *'Lola:' Would anything scare you? *'Lucy:' Unless someone seeks up on me. *'Lola:' Note taken. *'Stephanie:' *'Cosmo:' *'Timmy Turner:' *'Leni:' So why are you guys wearing these masks, anyway? *'Tigger:' What? Why, these are Halloween masks, Leni-Girl. Whoo-hoo-hoo! I guess they’re still new here. *'Zazu:' Well Tigger, it turns out this is the Louds' first Halloween with us after all. *'Tigger:' No kidding? What you kids do for you're Heffaween... I mean, Halloween? *'Lincoln:' Well me and some of my sisters went on Tricking or Treating in round of our street. *'Lola:' And we'd win the scariest house contest. And that's mostly it. *'Jiminy Cricket: '''So you guys never have an adventure on Halloween before? *'Lana:' Well we use to spend Halloween at home, but not away from home before. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, then, we must make this a very special Halloween adventure, indeed. *'Tigger:' Well, what're we waiting for? Somebody get these kids some candy. *'Rabbit:' No! No candy for anyone. Not until the proper time to go trick-or-treating. *'Louds:' Awww. *'Zhane:' He’s right guys, rules are rules. *'Emma:' I was hoping to get a lot of candy. *- *- *- *'Rabbit:' And Lincoln, did you bring Tai and the others with you? *'Lincoln:' Yeah, but they're falling right behind in the woods. *- *- *- *'Zazu:' (sigh) Kids today. Then I'll just--AH!!! (Digimon comes in) * '''Kronk:' (Screams) * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit: (screams) * The Vultures: (screams) * Dizzy: Let’s get out of here! * Buzzie: Give me room! Gangway! Run, guys, run! * Lori: Relax it’s just them. * Tai Kamiya: Gotcha! * Tigger: Hey, wait a sec, did you use Digimon to scare us? * Sora Takenouchi: Sorry, we just wanted to give you guys a Halloween trick. * Yamato Matt Ishida: Besides, where's your sense of humor? * Jiminy Cricket: Hmph! You may want it to be a joke. But using your Digimon to scare people is no laughing matter! * Lincoln Loud: You've could have scared us to death with that! * Kari Kamiya: Sorry. * - * Kronk: Well it is called Halloween. What? You want to bad share you want it Yzmaween? (chuckles) Yzmaween. Like anyone would name a holiday that. Ha, ha. That's funny. * - * - * - * Buzzie: Okay, so what we're gonna do? * Zazu: In any case, we should all get ready for Trick or Treating. * Piglet: Oh yes we do, Zazu. (???) * - * - * - * - * - * Voice: Ready for Halloween? * Tigger: Well what do you know? (Tino and his friends arrive) * - * - * - * * Tino Tonitini: We've brought two of our new members of my team. (Then, Natalie and Hannah arrived as well) * Hannah Whitehouse: Hello everyone. * Ash Ketchum: Hey girls. It's been a while since the last time you were here. * Rarity: You know them? * Lincoln Loud: Of course, we do. We meet them on the way to face the Snow Queen. * - * - * -Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes